


Scarf

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: The Doctor and his fashion choices





	Scarf

The Doctor rummaged around the rubbish. He was freezing and this nightshirt wasn't going to do much to keep out the cold. Didn't people throw clothes away anymore?

He turned to see a tramp standing behind him. "Bitey." He said.

The tramp looked confused. "Bitey?"

"The air.....It's bitey. It's wet and bitey."

"Ooh. It's cold."

Post regeneration trauma, the Doctor thought. His mind was so muddled he forgot how to describe cold, but he wasn't going to admit that. "That's right. It's cold! It's cold, I knew it was a thing."

There was something much more urgent he needed to deal with. It was on the tip of his tongue. "I need um...."

Then it came to him. "I need clothes."

"I need clothes, that's what I need. And a big long scarf."

He thought about that. "No,no, move on from that, looked stupid."

Some regenerations earlier

 

In the Tardis, the Doctor gave a gasp of pain.

Sarah rushed to his side. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

He frowned "I just had the strangest feeling that someone, somewhere insulted my scarf."


End file.
